la cuerda de tres nudos
by yaoist secret
Summary: AU/ HETALIA Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN: Turquia, Grecia y Egipto se conocen como adolescentes, prometiendose ser amigos, las circunstancias de la vida pondrán a prueba esa amistad.


la cuerda de tres nudos.

/ AU/ HETALIA Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN:  
Turquia, Grecia y Egipto se conocen como adolescentes, prometiendose ser amigos, las circunstancias de la vida pondrán a prueba esa amistad. /

hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra lejana pero enorme vivían tres jóvenes, que aun no tenían idea de que estarían en contacto entre ellos y que sus diferencias, los harían aún más iguales de lo que pensaban.

un joven de baja estatura para su edad estaba acomodando el puesto en el mercado, la gente pasaba a buscar muchas de sus curiosidades traídas de todas las puntas del imperio y aunque él no manejase las ventas veía a su padre haciéndolo, todo precio era negociable, todo anillo o moneda de oro era bien preciada, además que algún halago al comprador siempre animaba el tránsito de compradores. sus ojos dorados de quitaron de ese ajetreo solo por unos segundos, cuando una pelota le golpeo los pies, en la dirección de donde esta procedía, un joven se acercaba trotando para recuperarla.  
-:- es tuya?- preguntó el joven de inmediato al ver al otro tan cerca, si bien no era mucho más alto que cualquier joven de su edad, la diferencia de estatura nunca le había gustado. el otro joven de ojos verde olivo asintió con desgano y estiró una mano- ¿no vienes a jugar? no pareces de aquí….-

-:-ahora no puedo, pero cuando empaquemos puede que juegue un rato contigo….- dijo devolviendo la esfera hecha de cuero, las costuras eran ásperas, por lo que no parecía el trabajo de un artesano, o por lo menos había visto muchas mejores en sus viajes-

-:- Gupta, ve a jugar con el chico…. -dijo su padre mientras no quitaba los ojos de sus preciadas mercancías- no estaría mal que te hicieras de un amigo o dos…- el hombre le dio un par de palmadas a su hijo en la cabeza, enviándolo con el otro joven-

-:- ¿te llamas gupta?... yo soy Heracles…- dijo el joven tomando el antebrazo del otro un poco más bajo- mi madre siempre me dijo de ese modo… peor no me llamo así….  
-:- para mi puedes ser Heracles, no hay problema con eso…- dijo el árabe algo pensativo- con mi padre viajamos a lo largo y ancho del imperio, conocí a muchos que usan dos nombres…  
-:- algún día… todo el mundo me dirá Heracles…, hasta el sultán…..- dijo enérgico.  
-:- …no deberías hablar así, alguien puede escucharte… yo no le veo nada de malo… a donde sea que vayamos… siempre encontramos cosas que comprar y vender… no encuentro ningún beneficio o perdida con cada cambio de sultán.

esas palabras dejaron al más alto pensativo, quizás era cierto y mientras la mayoría estuviese conforme… "no hacía falta ningún cambio" pero ese pensamiento le parecía tan reducido que prefirió levantar la pelota y comenzar el juego con su nuevo amigo. el más bajo casi nunca jugaba con otros niños, los viajes de ciudad en ciudad eran largos y tomaban a veces días completos, y después, claro aprender la profesión que le daría sustento y que se los había dado a sus ancestros.

habrían pasado un par de horas de juego bajo el sol de la cálida ciudad en primavera, cuando la voz del padre de GUpta se oyó interrumpiendo el juego, el joven se acercó y el curioso Heracles le siguió por detrás, frente a la tienda estaba uno de los militares más reconocidos de la ciudad, según decían los rumores tenia trato directo con el sultán, y junto a él estaba su hijo mayor, el cual tenía la mirada picara de un bribón, parecía siempre estar planeando una travesura y por su altura de seguro era algo mayor que los otros dos muchachos.  
-:- gupta, este muchacho es Sadiq Adnan, salúdalo e invítalo a jugar…- dijo el padre en un tono un poco más imperativo que amistoso, el más bajo de los tres asintió y le mostró la pelota  
-:- sadiq… te gustaría jugar con nosotros? yo soy gupta….  
-:- tsk! como voy a querer jugar con esta pelota?! esta ovalada! - se quejó caprichosamente, causando la molestia de Heracles.-  
-:- no juegues con ella entonces….- se la quito de las manos a Gupta y se dio la media vuelta marchándose. el ,as bajo de los tres quiso seguir a su amigo también, peor la mirada de su padre era estricta y su orden había sido clara, por lo que el tomo el antebrazo y lo llevo a la plaza.

-:-su hijo tiene el carácter de todo un general…- intento decir como cumplido el comerciante, a lo que el otro negó con la cabeza-  
-:- mi hijo es un inútil, solo será buen comandante si tiene un buen subordinado a su lado… ¿pensó en enrolar su hijo cuando crezca?  
-:-gupta!?- dijo como si la idea fuese una locura total- no, es mi único hijo y debe seguir con el legado de la familia…. desde que nuestro apellido nació viene atado a camellos ya a la compra venta de pequeños tesoros y curiosidades…  
-:- tantos viajes… lo harían un excelente soldado…  
-:- tantos viajes…. lo harían un excelente comerciante… ya perdí a su madre… no quisiera enterrar a mi hijo con mis propias manos….  
-:- es usted un verdadero comerciante….me ha convencido….

-:- gupta… así.. que solo te quedaras en la ciudad tres días? eso es muy poco… me caíste muy bien…- dijo sadiq mientras ambos miraban el césped creciendo-  
-:- pero prometo venir de aquí a tres meses!... esta ruta es la que mas visitamos… cada tres meses puedo estar aquí un par de días….-dijo algo emocionado, aunque no era muy notorio en su voz- jugaremos un día completo por cada vez que venga de visita….  
-:-y los otros dos?- preguntó entre molesto y dubitativo  
-:-los pasaré trabajando y con mi otro amigo… al que trataste muy mal…  
-:- espera… pasaras más tiempo con ese que conmigo!? imposible! ser mi amigo te traerá muchas ventajas cuando yo sea militar como mi padre!  
-:- pero él es mi amigo… el me invitó a jugar, aunque no le trajese ningún beneficio….

ambos se quedaron en silencio entonces el padre del mayor apareció para buscar a su hijo, al cual se llevo a casa, Gupta en cambio se quedó sentado un momento más. era la primera vez que sentía que alguien era en efecto "un amigo" y no simplemente un muchacho más con quien jugar a la pelota mientras pasaba algún tiempo en algún sitio.

tan pronto la luna se sintió cansada, el sol se asomo nuevamente y el mercado comenzó a cobrar vida. Gupta fue al punto donde jugó con Heracles toda tarde, esperando hallarlo, encontrándolo jugando solo. se acercó y se sentó junto a él, pero no dijo nada, solo lo veía ver cuántas veces podía pegarle a esa pelota sin que se cayese al suelo. hasta que la bola toco el piso y los ojos oliva se pusieron en el joven mercader.  
-:- eres un soplón….a que viniste? seguro que ya le dijiste que mi nombre es griego…  
-:- venia a ver si querías jugar conmigo…. no dije nada que no me hayan preguntado… y no me preguntaron eso…- ambos se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, hasta que gupta se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa- vas a jugar conmigo?

la tarde llegó pronta, y ambos estaban tan entretenidos que ni el hambre les había atrapado. hasta que Sadiq se apareció donde estaban los dos. Heracles tomo su pelota dañada y estaba por irse.  
-:-espera! a donde te vas!?vine a invitarlos a jugar!  
-:- y quien dijo que yo quiero jugar con el hijo de un militar!?- reclamo Heracles en un grito, pero la voz calma de gupta los dejó mudos a ambos.  
-:-yo quiero jugar con ambos… o no jugaré con ninguno, simplemente no puedes elegir entre tus amigos…

-:-soy sadiq- dijo en voz baja el mayor de los tres, como si hubiese sido castigado y mostro que en sus manos traía una pelota perfecta y nueva, la cual no impresionó en nada a Heracles, o eso hizo pensar.  
-:-yo soy Heracles…- le dijo desafiante, pero no recibió ningún tipo de reacción extraña del turco, era demasiado obvio que vivía todo el tiempo dentro de su casa y no sabía nada del mundo.- ¿Por qué de repente eres tan amigable? ayer te creías mejor que todos nosotros….  
-:- no quiero pelear..- se excuso pronto el mayor- gupta se va mañana…. quiero que seamos amigos….  
-:- ¿Cómo que se va mañana?! no me había dicho nada!...- Heracles se volvió sobre el árabe exigiendo una respuesta.  
-:- me mentiste con que te vas mañana?!- el turco también parecía querer una explicación al respecto.  
-:- yo me voy mañana…..- dijo sincerándose con ambos- pero en tres meses estaré aquí…. y cuando venga.. podremos pasar tres días juntos... divirtiéndonos….- el semblante de sadiq se veía un poco triste y Heracles había bajado su cabeza porque sentía ganas de llorar.  
-:- creí que seríamos amigos gupta…- apretó al pelota deforme en sus manos- desde que mi madre murió estoy solo todo el tiempo… creí que tendría un amigo al menos….  
-:- ustedes están siendo muy injustos conmigo!- se quejó el más bajo haciendo notar su carácter-  
si me voy mañana… ¿creen que quiero irme peleado con mis dos únicos amigos?... yo no elegir viajar tanto… pero tampoco puedo dejar de hacerlo…. acaso es mi culpa haber venido a esta ciudad y conocerlos?...  
los tres se quedaron en silencio, parecía lo único que los unía del todo, ese silencio extraño e incomodo pero que de cierto modo les daba algo de intimidad a sus mentes tan distintas.  
-:-creo que el enano tiene razón!- dijo sadiq tirando la pelota al suelo y pateándosela a Heracles- yo voy a ser tu amigo mientras gupta no está, así cuando él llegue podremos juntarnos más seguido….  
-:-pero yo no quiero ser tu amigo!- dijo crispado Heracles, haciendo sacar una risa pequeño al casi inexpresivo mercader-  
-:- prometo regresar cada tres meses, aquí, a este mismo sitio… y que nada nos separe….- dijo animado.  
-:-nosotros también te esperaremos aquí en este punto de la cuidad todos los días!... -dijo sadiq hablando por el otro.  
-:- yo voy a esperarte… porque somos amigos verdad?- dijo Heracles por su cuenta, pues no necesitaba que nadie hablase por él-

el día paso veloz, y así como Sadiq era muy engreído, también era de buen corazón y pronto se convirtió en amigo de Heracles, el cual intentaba mantenerlo lejos, como era hijo de un militar ambos estarían al crecer aun más en bandos distintos, las primeras estrellas se asomaron cuando el padre de GUpta se acercó hasta su hijo con un enorme jarrón de agua.  
-:- hijo, la vate la cara y las manos, comeremos algo aquí mismo y partiremos, por suerte en nuestras alforjas ya no queda nada que comprar, pero si mucho por vender en el siguiente pueblo.- los tres jóvenes se miraron con tristeza, decir que se verían cada tres meses sonaba más fácil decirse que hacerse.-  
-:- pero Gupta dijo que se iba mañana!- se quejo sadiq, que no dudo en levantarle la voz al mayor.  
-:- pero hay que dar gracias a dios que pude vender todo realmente rápido, y es bueno partir de noche para evitar a los ladrones…además mi hijo aun es joven y sabía que diría a todo el mundo la fecha de nuestra partida… pero no se preocupen… en un par de meses nos tendrán aquí…. esta vía de comercio es segura y tranquila.-gupta comenzó a lavar sus manos y su cara, era difícil pensar en cómo decir adiós, nunca lo había hecho…. porque nunca había tenido amigos así.  
-:- toma Gupta- Sadiq le dio una pulsera de cuentas, cada una de ellas azul como la noche, contrastando con su piel morena y sus pulseras de oro.-  
-:- toma esto….- el griego tendió la pelota que los invitó a conocerse- mi madre la hizo hace mucho para mí… pero hasta que regreses usaré la de Sadiq….- el moreno aceptó los regalos y no pudo decir nada, solo tolerar ese nudo en la garganta y correr hacia los camellos, quería irse pronto, para alguien que cambiaba de locación cada semana esto podía sonar estúpido, pero por primera vez no quería irse.

con los camellos moviéndose lentamente a las afueras de la ciudad los dos jóvenes se quedaron ahora solos. estaban ahí, mirándose ambos, algo faltaba.  
-:- no puedo esperar a que regrese…- dijo Heracles viendo la pequeña marcha intentando de seguirla sin cerrar los ojos.  
-:- mientras esperamos a que regrese…. juntémonos aquí a diario…- una mirada entre ambos fue el "si" que selló la promesa entre ambos.


End file.
